


30 Days of Smut - Day 10: Kink - Sensory Deprivation

by casey270



Series: 30 Days of Smut [10]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not as kinky as it is waffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Smut - Day 10: Kink - Sensory Deprivation

Some days Adam needs to tune all the shit out - just shut down and listen to what his own body is trying to tell him. And sometimes he needs help doing that.

Those times - this time - he needs someone to take care of things and take care of him while he gets back to being able to take care of himself. He needs someone to take him away from everything, but be ready to bring him back afterward.

He doesn’t argue when Tommy takes his hand and leads him back to the bedroom. He doesn’t fight it when a cool cloth blocks the last of the daylight that’s been trying to send migraine daggers into his head all day. He doesn’t say a word when he hears the sounds of the ocean coming through the headphones Tommy put on him. And when the irritation and restriction of his clothes are removed, he doesn’t mind it at all. He just lies back against the soft sheets and lets the world and all its cares go away. 

He stays that way, lost to everything but himself for a while - maybe ten minutes, maybe two hours, he really doesn’t know or care. And when he feels hands gently nudging him, helping him roll over onto his stomach, he’s more than willing. He buries his eyes in the pillow because he’s not ready to start thinking and processing just yet. He only wants to feel and _be_.

And he does feel. He feels Tommy’s oiled hands working out all the knots and bunches that have collected in his muscles. He feels those strong hands and long fingers working over him, and they could be any hands or every hands, but he knows they’re not. He knows the way those hands feel, and more importantly, he knows those hands know him so very, very well. 

So he floats in his dark, calm world while Tommy’s hands turn his body to butter, and he lets go of all the stress as they make their way from his shoulders to his back to his ass to his thighs and all the way to the bottoms of his feet. 

When Tommy’s finally done, he feels like he could melt right into the mattress. He thinks he’ll probably take a little nap, or maybe sleep all the way through til morning. But he knows that whichever he does, he’s gonna do something nice for Tommy when he wakes up, because he always takes care of his boys.


End file.
